


Schoolyard Songs

by estherpeccator



Series: Ramblings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estherpeccator/pseuds/estherpeccator
Summary: Wasting away can be easy (just wear enough sequins)





	Schoolyard Songs

I. Bells

I can hear the church bells ringing  
Over these rough and handmade walls  
Perhaps they are going to a wedding.  
I can hear the clear bells ringing  
Through the soft and mossy ground  
Perhaps they are going to a christening.  
I can hear those ancient bells  
Deep inside my garden   
Perhaps they are going to a funeral.

II. Wells

Water rising  
Dark and clear  
Glowing skin  
And beneath  
It’s night forever  
Shadows always  
I could close my eyes and feel the cool water  
But in life  
Vastness is never empty

III. Dancer

The music, the mother heartbeat  
The dancer, the streak of life  
The floor  
and  
movement.  
Strikes!  
Bends!  
Dance it away  
You carefully kept mortal  
Dance it away forever!

 

IV. Visions

Come, you seer of visions  
Come to me   
I will tell you what they mean.  
Come to me  
I see them too  
I can hear your ecstasy  
I can see your pain.  
They speak to me too  
I sing with him too.  
She walks through the forest  
Night after night  
Raises her gift  
Upwards   
Looks toward Heaven  
Night after night  
Night after night after night  
Oh, these visions!  
Oh, we are the seers of visions!

V. Shoes

New red shoes  
Rhythm and blues  
Chalk-dusty pool cues

 

VI. Magazine

She doesn’t look like that.  
Yes, yes,  
But they want me to look like that.  
Yes, I know.  
Why would they want me to look like that?  
I don’t know.   
My sister, says Maria. My sister...

 

VII. Exchange

People are funny things  
They invented Death  
and mechanical wings  
They invented God  
Said it was Him instead  
Feel their artificial guilt   
In church and in bed  
Their money, their currency  
Shifted globally, instantly  
Counting it  
Never for free.

 

VIII. Do-Re-Mi

Up and down the scale  
She sings  
Oh, how she sings!  
Over and over again, she sings  
The do-re-mi  
The la-ti-do  
The yah-ha-ha  
The tra-la-la  
Then purrs  
and breathes deep  
Raises her arms  
And stretches  
Raises her voice  
And stretches

IX. Deep

Over deep and troubled waters   
Over mountains bare and steep  
I fly, I flee, I leap and float  
I cry, I pray, I scream, I weep

X. Lie

Misshapen  
Misspoken  
Para-truths  
Falling like rain  
Pouring like water  
A flood   
Of ugly falseness  
And pretty plastic   
A parasitic pandemic!  
Please pray,  
Peccator,  
Please pray.

 

XI. Ghost

Shh.  
I can feel the rope  
The steel  
The bitterness of my celebration  
Flashing by me  
I jump at the whisper,  
“Not enough,”  
And the reply,  
“Too soon,  
I’m waiting for the solstice  
in 2031.”  
I’ll move the date, maybe  
Way way up

 

XII. City

Les Sept  
The Seven  
The City of the Seven Deadly Sins  
Wrath, greed, sloth,   
Pride, envy, lust,  
Gluttony!  
Smoky dim alleys  
Pulsing neon signs  
Glaring haughty eyes from all around  
Chains, boots, crosses and dye  
Passing the flask  
Feeling the dull bass beat  
Grimy brick  
And cracked concrete  
Under the orange streetlights. 

 

XIII. Shake

Hands shake  
Breaths shake  
Eyes mouth knees shake  
Can’t concentrate  
Or think what to do   
I’m running on caffeine, only got a few  
Hours of sleep and life is piling up fast  
I can’t seem to calm down, nothing will last  
Long enough to stop the shake  
I feel like I’m about to break


End file.
